Naruto: It all goes Wrong, in the Right way
by Jahter
Summary: Starts after Valley of the End. Naruto was never trained by Jaryia and he didn't bring Tsunade back.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Jairya didn't train Naruto or get Tsunade.

No Toad summons or Rasengan.

Chapter 1

A man with white spiky hair speeds through the treetops with desperation. Next to him a large canine struggles to keep pace, "Kakashi slow down. Keeping this pace will do nothing but tire me out, then who will carry the boy?" Kakashi looks on the back at the blonde locks of his student, pity clear in his eyes as he sighs and begins to slow down. "I know, I just can't help but feel responsible for all this." On his back a raven haired boy hangs limply. Cuts, bruises and blood riddle both boys showing signs of a fight that was unseen.

With a barking laugh full of accusations the dog responds. "What did you think would happen? You taught an obviously unstable BOY your strongest technique…..let's just hope we aren't too late." After a time of running the two meet up with medic-nin who begin field work, just enough to stabilize the boys till they got to Konoha. "There's signs of chakra burn on Sasuke's body…...looks consistent with the nine-tails." One of the medics commented, another was writing down all that was being spouted off so there was a beginning assessment.

Ocean blue eyes blink open, only to shut once again at the harsh sun glaring into the soft white room. "He really tried to kill me.." He whispers more to himself than to anyone who might be listening. Moisture raises in his eyes as visages of his bestfriends face enter his mind. The intent to kill plain on his face.

"He wasn't in his right mind." A soft familiar voice chimes in from the bedside. Naruto turns his head to see the man who he counts as his closest person, Iruka. Processing his words Naruto looks back at the ceiling, a bandaged hand reaches up to grasp at nothing. "No, he fully intended to kill me ...cause I'm his bestfriend. How messed up is that?" His airway constricts when he remembers having to tap into the vile chakra of the nine-tails to keep up with Sasuke. "They said you used 'its' chakra-" There was trepidation in his voice. "Naruto, you promised me that you wouldn't use it."

A shadow of guilt covers Naruto's face as he turns to look out the window away from Iruka, too scared of what he might see. "I-i had no choice, Sasuke was too much, the Curse Mark made him too powerful." He tried to defend himself, to hopefully make Iruka see he wasn't a monster. "...ok. When you get out we'll just have to hit the basics even harder." Naruto's head darts to look at a grinning Iruka, tears of relief, pain, sorrow and many other overwhelming emotions fall into the bed.

"This report is all the proof needed, the boy is out of control. Why who knows which of the heirs he might turn on next? And Kami forbid a civilian." A dark haired man with and X shaped scar visible on his chin. Danzo Shimura tossed down copies of Sasuke Uchiha's medical report showing severe burns on his skin and in his chakra system. "He is a danger and we need to think of the safety of our Village over the wish of Hiruzen." Internally he smirks at the weak mindedness of the Civilians council. Soon he would have the Jinchuriki to train into the Leafs mightiest weapon and then his Village would be supreme.

A week had passed since Naruto and Sasuke were brought back and the news that the Uchiha heir would need intensive therapy to fix his chakra network was leaked to the public. Naruto's release from the hospital was met with scorn from most of the population and the rest gave him looks of pity. Sakura, the one who made him promise to bring Sasuke back, had only been to see him once and the rest of the rookies seemed to be caught up in their own recovery.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby summoned to a hearing by the Council of Konoha. Please come with me." A nondescript Chunin approached him, his face not betraying any emotion he may he feeling. "Huh? Is it a promotion?! Hehe. Bout time I get some recognition." Naruto giggles, his hands clasp behind his head while he thinks of Tsunade handing him a chunin vest. Behind him the chunin suppresses a smug grin thinking about staying to watch the hearing.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, you are charged with using corrupting chakra against a clan heir of Konoha as well as endangering the loss of a Village Treasure. It's by Majority vote that you are banished from the Leaf, you have three days to get your affairs in order." Danzo announces at the end of the hearing. A shocked and defeated Naruto looks at all the council members, his eyes pleading for one of them to reconsider. But there was no pity, no mercy and no one to come to his defense, fear of what he could do to their children grips their hearts and stayed their voices. Even Tsunade was quite, though not for that reason but outwardly, all Naruto saw was his Kage and village turn it's back on him. "I see." His dejected tone barely audible to the council. Slowly with an air of gloom Naruto approached Tsunade, in his hands his hiatie which was laid on the desk before her. "I…...it's been an honor Ba-...Lady Tsunade." He mumbles out, catching himself before he said the nickname that was for Tsunade. The Kage herself bit back a sob, knowing how betrayed her favorite blonde must feel.

After hearing the news, Naruto walks aimlessly around the Village. His thoughts jumbled, unfocused, should he say goodbyes, scream at the sky or just curl up at home and cry. His feet guide him to a ramen stand, just inside he could hear his team- ex-teammates. 'I should just go pack.' He thinks to himself, scared of the pain that saying goodbye would cause. As he makes his way back to his apartment he couldn't help but idly note the weather was not showing how the movies show. The sun was shining brightly and there was a pleasant breeze, a perfect day to train or even just sit and look over the Village.

Two days after the hearing Naruto walks toward the gates of Konoha, his face unable to mask his pain at leaving his home. As he approaches the two guards who seem to do nothing but stand at the gates a team of four ANBU drop around him, causing his body to tense. "We are here to escort Naruto Uzumaki from the Land of Fire." Came a monotone voice from a Tiger masked figure. "I'm going, ok!" Irritated at the implication that he would stay, Naruto couldn't help but snap at them. "Just doing as ordered. Trust me there are much more fulfilling jobs then babysitting you." A female voice from the Rat mask. "Can it, we make for the board of Hot Water." Tiger ordered them, prodding Naruto to move at the pace they set.

A few days later Naruto and his ANBU escort reach the Land of Hot Water. His thoughts are jumbled as he takes his first step into the most uncertain and unknown part of his life.


End file.
